The Third Dimension
by Tara Myst
Summary: When a girl from a totally different society gets sucked into an odd dimension, how will she cope with this? And what will she do when she gets captured by someone rumored to not be human? Rated T for minor to moderate launguage.
1. Start of the worst life ever

Hello everyone! I'm back! But.. not my usual fics. Well, Not the same category as usual. Just to explain this a little so you know what's going on throughout this story, Licorice is the main OC I use for all my fics if you haven't read my past ones, if you don't like OCx or just plain oc stories, Stop reading. Now. So, Licorice is different then the chars on IZ, She is an anime char! -dundunDUNNN- IF you don't like anime, Stop reading. NOW. I don't want to get any s*** about how anime shouldn't be collided with this blahblahblah. I have tried very hard to get the anime/iz thing to blend together.. So yes, Licorice IS taller, I did make her slightly shorter, I'm saying that the main chars [besides gir] is probably 4 feet, Licorice is 4"9. And there is MINOR Tokyo Mew Mew crossover, not enough to put in crossover stories. when it comes to the half animal part, Anime in general can be half animal, not just Tokyo mew mew. So anyway, enough with my introduction, ON WITH MY FIRST IZ STORY THAT MAY BE OOC, DONT KILL ME FOR IT! -bricked-

We start with a dimension that is very clean, the people are smart, everything is green, and walking in a well-attained park is a girl that always stood out even in this kind of world, not particularly in a bad way, but sometimes not in a good way. She had long waist-length black hair, and red eyes, people wondered WHY she had red eyes, after all, it isn't a usual eye color. But what stood out the most, is her ears... and tail? Yes, she was part black cat. Nobody knew why, but that's beside the point. She walked along, keeping her head downward so she didn't face anyone, every once in a while someone would point her out as the "cat-freak", occasionally just the "cat-girl" She had likers and haters. She reached a building that was out of the ordinary, hard to explain, it was different colors of pink.. she walked in, down some stairs and into a very metallic-looking area, nowhere was there one person but her, still she tiptoed to a very unrealistic looking.. machine? If you could call it that, in the middle was blue-ish green beams of light, it had multiple settings, it stated them as "1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th dimension" It said on the top scrolling by "You are in the 5th dimension"

"I wonder what that means? I wonder, what this thing is at all.." She whispered quietly to herself as she traced her fingers over the metal part of it. She walked all the way around it staring in awe at the beams of light that came down in the middle of it, they sparkled immensely, and sometimes would actually change colors slightly.

"Well.. I guess I better not touch it anymore.. It's probably not a good idea."

She stood there for a moment staring at it for a while longer, before eventually turning around to leave. Big mistake. By turning around too fast she bumped into a control on the.. machine. It twisted a little knob and it started making weird noises. She turned around to see, and on the top scrolling bar it said "3rd dimension" Suddenly lights of all colors came out of it flying in different directions. She fell over and stared at it silently as she couldn't say anything, the colors wrapped around her and she passed out, she flew through a tunnel of odd swirling, twisting colors before landing in the middle of a park.. If you could call it a park, the grass was hardly green, the benches were made with rotted wood, it looked all unclean.

Eventually she woke up; she slowly sat up and held her head. It throbbed with odd pain that she hadn't felt before. She tried to adjust her eyes as everything was a blur. When her eyes went to normal, she gasped and jumped up. She looked around at the horribly un-attained city that she was in, the... people...ish.. things.. looked so much different, they looked unclean and unintelligent compared to where she came from. Then her eyes widened..

"Third... Dimension.." She whispered out, the portal must've taken her to this different place. She could hardly remember anything. She put her hand back to her head as the throbbing started again in her head. She started walking, wobbling almost constantly with her eyes just open enough to see where she was going. She passed by people who stared at her very oddly.

"Apparently to them I'm odd.. to me their odd..." She thought, she wondered how she would get out of this world, if at all.

She walked for a while, to her what seemed like miles, she reached a very plain, ugly looking building, she couldn't make out what it said because her eyes still slightly blurred. She reached a tree and sat down underneath it.

"This is just so weird..." The throbbing in her head started to ease and her eyes started to avert to normal. She laid her hand beside her and started to observe everything around her. There seemed to be alot of kids around the building.

"This must be a school" She thought to herself as she looked at it, completely un-maintained, she shivered just looking at it, it definitely was not what she was used to seeing.

"Hey, look, it's some weird freak-thing!" Some odd looking kid ran up to her, still a distance away, pointing amongst a few others.

"E-excuse me?" The cat-girl honestly quite politely said, she wrapped her tail around her and stared at them.

"You heard what I said, what's your name... weirdo" They laughed as they stared at her odd appearances.

To be honest, she's quite shy, but she still doesn't like to hear that from anyone. She stood up with her fists curled and stared at them; her eyes almost seemed as if they glowed slightly.

"Look, my names Licorice. I'm not here because I want to be, I'm not even sure why. To you, maybe I'm weird, but to me, YOU'RE weird. So please. If you have insults, take them somewhere else because I don't want to hear it!" She was much louder then usual. It seemed as if everyone just... stopped. And stared. Like they never heard someone talk back to them before or something. She ignored that.

"I'm just gonna go in this ugly building and ask.. where.. apartments are or something.. I don't know" She whispered ever-so quietly as she whipped around, her hair swung to the side and flowed to her back, she literally stomped away as the three.. people just stared in awe as if no one had ever spoken to them in such manner.

She swung the rather heavy metal-looking doors open. She shook her hand in disgust since the door was so un-kept and dirty.

"Gosh, this is just so.. disgusting.." She talked to herself, she figured no one was inside, she was wrong. She stopped and stared at 2 people.. or.. well, one.. or two, she's not really sure. To be honest, they actually looked pretty normal compared to what she had seen outside. They definitely looked more intelligent. Except one was a lot different.. he had.. green skin? Oh well. She shook that fact off.

"Maybe they can help me.. they do look smarter then the rest" She thought once again to herself. She hesitated to walk up to them since they were fighting.. about something. She couldn't really understand. But she decided she would anyway if she wanted to figure out how to get out of here.

She took slow steps up to them until they heard footsteps and looked over.

"Um, hello. My name is Licorice. I'm kind of here.. by accident and I was wondering if you could help me?" Her shy mode became once again. She was never good at approaching strangers, but she knew she had to.

"Uhh.." Was all one of them could say, he had rather dark clothing, but something on his shirt that was.. yellow. She didn't really pay much attention.

"I- know it sounds weird, most people probably don't just stumble upon a place like this and get lost. It's really a long, unbelievable story that I'm sure no one wants to hear." She smiled shyly to both. Although the one with dark-ish red clothes on didn't seem to care much, except for waving some weird control around her silently.

"Riiiightt... Uh, what are you looking for?" The one with black clothes asked.

"Oh.. well.. I guess.. a place to stay? I don't know.. apartments.. hotel.. house, whatever. If you have anything that provides that service?" She tried to sound intelligent. She'd hate to sound like the people that walked around her. They both stared slightly for just a few seconds as if they hadn't heard of someone around her but themselves speak so intelligent sounding. It seemed they were both about to say something until a bell on the wall rang, quickly the doors slammed open as people rushed through and into a.. room. A classroom Licorice figured.

"Just, come with me, since you're new here you'll need to be in school." The one with the black clothes said, the other person was already gone aswell. He leaded off to the room quickly.

"O-okay..." She quietly said, following rather slowly.

"Oh, by the way.." The boy stopped and turned around quickly, causing her to stop.

"Yes?" She said nicely.

"I just wanted to tell you my name. My name is Dib"

"Oh. Well, Nice to meet you. I- think I already told you my name.. but incase you didn't hear, my name is Licorice. You can call me Lici though if it's easier." She spoke very politely; apparently no one had spoken so nicely before in this school.

Eventually they got into the room, still only about a minute late.

"Your late, Dib" A rather creepy woman said, sitting at the teacher desk. Licorice stared; she wasn't going to like this at all.

"Sorry, but this is Licorice, she needs to be enrolled."

Licorice waved a little bit and weakly smiled. You could tell she wasn't enthusiastic at all.

"Fine, Licorice, Sit down next to him, I'll get you papers after. She pointed to the same other boy that she saw in the hall with the red clothes.

"H-Hai." Licorice said. Apparently a bad idea to speak in Japanese. The teacher somehow... flew in front of her; she backed up some and stared very oddly.

"What did you say?" The teacher asked in a very cold tone.

"I- said Hai.. It means yes in Japanese.. Sorry if you don't use that language at all here..." The teacher glared before going back over to the desk.

"Sit" The lady simply said. Licorice stared for a moment and then walked over and hesitantly sat down. She rested her arms on the desk and looked around; not realizing the boy next to her was looking at her slightly.

She continued to look around, ignoring anything that the lady was saying.

"It's just... so.. unclean... and.. gross.." She whispered, apparently too loud, the boy next to her looked over just slightly. He got out some weird remote-control looking object and waved it around her while the teacher's back was turned to them. Licorice wasn't paying attention but eventually she started to notice something with the corner of her eye, her cat ears went straight up and she looked over, little did the boy know.

"Um.. what are you doing?" Licorice whispered with a very confused-like face. He quickly stopped and returned to his normal sitting position.

"I... was just.. observing you... I've been.. doing uh.. Research on animal...human.. thIINGsss." He obviously was coming up with an excuse. Licorice stared at him oddly for a second before turning back.

"Oh, apparently I haven't told you, Licorice, his name, Licorice this is-" Before the teacher could actually say his name, Dib cut her off.

"His name is ZIM! He's an ALIEN IM TELLING YOU!" He jumped up on top of his desk and pointed at him. Licorice just had to be in between the two.

"I am NORMAL!" Zim spazzed out for a second before sitting normally again.

"Um.. o-kayyy.." Licorice placed her arms over her head and covered her ears, cat ears, that is.

"That's it, all of you are getting detention, all three of you."

"W-Wait, by three, who do you mean?" Licorice said looking back up.

"Dib, Zim, and you, Licorice."

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Licorice yelled a little bit, staring in shock. She hadn't done anything but just sit there.

"You just did there. Now be quiet" The teacher continued to ramble on about stuff no one cared about, and probably didn't listen to.

"No wonder these people are so stupid..." Licorice thought to herself. She laid her head on her hand and fiddled around with a pencil until it was finally over. All the kids ran out of the room on the second, except for those three, of course.

"Now, I'm leaving, but I have cameras in here, and if you leave early, you'll get detention WITH me in here TOMMOROW" The teacher had pointed to moving cameras, and the other two besides Licorice cringed when she said that she'd stay here if they all didn't listen. Licorice just continued to fiddle with a pencil. And once she left, Licorice pulled out a few sheets of paper from the drawer in her desk and began drawing. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to do this, but she didn't care at all quite honestly.

30 minutes went by and Licorice had already thrown 5 drawings away. Suddenly, the sound of water hit the windows. Licorice looked over at the window and saw immense showers of rain, and no break in clouds for what looked like miles. Then, a large roar of thunder came across, almost shaking the building, and not more than a second went by and Licorice reacted, flattening her ears and quickly hiding underneath her desk. Not to mention, apparently Zim reacted too, just not as extreme as Licorice.

"What's the matter, ZIM, can't take a little rain?" Dib mocked him as he stared out the window. Licorice just rolled her eyes, but cringed again when the thunder came again.

"No.. I am happy that it's raining, infact... I can't wait for detention to be over.. IM STILL NORMAL!" He seemed to direct that towards Licorice, she didn't say anything. It actually took them a few minutes to realize she was hiding underneath her desk. They didn't even notice until they were done.. Arguing.. or whatever you would call that.

"Why are you hiding?" Dib asked suspiciously to Licorice. Licorice's ears straightened up and she crawled out from underneath the desk, sitting down slowly.

"I.. um.. well.. I just don't..-" Licorice got cut off, she really didn't like that.

"Don't tell me YOUR an alien too!" Dib scooted his chair farther away from her. Licorice just stared in the most deathening stare.

"Are you kidding me? Not everyone LIKES water. And besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm part-cat. Hence the cat freak thing. Don't ask how, I just am." She turned her head straight and looked up slightly to see the time. 5 minutes left.

They all stayed silent until the last second struck. Licorice got up and was the first out the door. Apparently forgetting about the rain, she opened the doors quickly to walk out, and a large roar of thunder came over again. She squealed and slammed the doors shut, hiding up against the wall next to the doors. They both stared oddly at Licorice, more-so Dib, as he walked out of the doors, kind of like showing off the fact that he doesn't care about it raining or something.

"Come on you two, it's not that bad." He mocked both Zim and Licorice. Licorice stood up and faced him.

"Look, I don't know what you think your accomplishing here, but I, maybe just me, but I am definitely not going to hear from you all the mocking and stuff you're doing" Licorice stomped out of the doors, and took two rolled up umbrellas Dib had in his backpack, and pushed him down the stairs. She opened one up for her, and threw one inside the doors, apparently for Zim. She stomped off, walking through the puddles no problem; she had high boots on so it didn't bother her at all.

Zim watched as she walked off, also laughing at Dib at the same time. He opened the umbrella and hesitantly walked out, realizing that it was preventing him from getting wet, he walked right over Dib, laughing, and walking off.

As he walked back to his.. house, if it's called such, he spoke to himself, something that's pretty common for him.

"I wonder if that... HUMAN is really from here.. she's much more different then what's on this FILTHY planet."

He walked into the doors of his so-called house, throwing the umbrella into the street. He went down in some.. Tubular elevator down to a very machine-intelligent looking area. He sat down on a chair infront of a very, very advanced looking.. computer-like thing.

"GIR!"

"Yes, master?" A robot quickly came up with a very unintelligent lo on his face, seeming not to pay attention to Zim much.

"We have a new mission, Gir."

"TACOSS!" The robot ran around the room for a few seconds before running into a huge metal wire.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND GIR. We have to capture a HUMAN... I think.. one named, Licorice."

Okay.. so um.. That's chapter 1. I had writers block before I even started this chapter, I'm sorry if it bored you at all, I promise the next chapter will be better, and just so you know, Licorice may come off at first as a mary-sue, I'm not sure, I tried to make it not like that. But she's not, if I said all the reasons why it'd give off the secret of the next chapters to come. I have a whole plot in my head, it's just trying to make it into words, and still make it interesting. If you have any ideas, please, tell me! But please, if you don't like it, or didn't like it, DONT REVIEW! I'm asking this politely as possible because my past stories got many bad reviews, I understand constructive critism, and I do need it, but saying in the reviews I suck, my writing sucks, and my oc is a mary-sue, that isnt helping me. I warned you about anime at the beginning aswell, don't like it? Don't read it. Don't like ocs? Don't read it. For all of you who did like it and help me by reviewing to get it more popular so I can get more ideas, THANK YOU! Or, Arigato! [Thank you in Japanese] ^^

Oh and one more thing, or two, actually. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, but sometimes I can get a little off, again, sorry. And secondly, just so you know, when I use all capitals, or capitals for a certain word, it's like.. There yelling it. Because I know Zim yells.. a lot.. I guess.. So I try to keep that, and in words it's a little hard, so just thought I'd mention that. ^^

Chapter 2 will be coming soon, Bye! ^w^


	2. The Captured

_"GIR!"_

_"Yes, master?" A robot quickly came up with a very unintelligent look on his face, seeming not to pay attention to Zim much._

_"We have a new mission, Gir."_

_"TACOSS!" The robot ran around the room for a few seconds before running into a huge metal wire._

_"STOP FOOLING AROUND GIR. We have to capture a HUMAN... I think.. one named, Licorice."_

Licorice walked along in an isolated grassy area surrounded by trees. She stumbled upon it randomly while searching for places to go,. She noticed that so far no one ever comes there, so she's been staying there a lot. She sat down on the ground, propping herself up with one arm, laying the other on her side. She admired the greenery she hadn't seen in a while, a place they actually kept clean, or hasn't come upon to mess it up, atleast.

After a while of looking around, drawing with a pencil she took... and paper from the school, she decided to lie down on the grass and admire the stars that were now out.

"It's so clear.. and pretty.." She whispered, and smiled a little. But her smile quickly faded when she heard a voice come from the trees to the side. Her ears straightened up and she listened very closely.

"Who are you?" A male's voice was heard from the side of her. She quickly sat up and looked over; she saw a shadow was all, no thanks to the moon.

"Well, um, who are you first?" She tried to sound like she wasn't worried, but her voice cracked some, not helping at all.

"Licorice?" The shadow stepped out into the light where she could visibly see who it was.

"D-Dib? What are you doing here!" Licorice quickly stood up and stood in a rather defensive pose.

"I come here every night to observe the sky... Why are you here?"

She stood back normally, feeling kind of embarrassed for being so defensive.

"Oh.. Well.. I like to stay here at night because it's the only place I have found that's actually green.. and I like to watch the stars..." She replied rather hesitantly, being that she didn't want anyone to know where she stayed, but she for some reason didn't care to tell him. But after a moments thinking she regretted it after remembering how he acted towards her earlier today.

"I see... well. I actually wanted to say sorry for how I acted earlier to you." He sat down on the ground and started setting up.. weird.. equipment looking things.

"Oh... I-its okay. I understand the circumstances and caution." She sat back down as well, but sat a distance away from him.

"That's surprising, actually. Almost all people don't even understand me" He laughed a little.

"Oh, well... I.." She really didn't know what to say after that. An awkward silence soon came. She looked in the opposite direction at pretty much... nothing. After about 3 minutes of silence, Dib cleared his throat to say something;

"Soooo, uh.. You like to look at the stars too, huh?"

"Oh.. yeah...It's kinda peaceful .. to me atleast." She looked down at the ground infront of her, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, for me too. Although I watch it more for the research I do then just enjoyment."

Licorice turned her head to stare at him for a moment, before starting to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked, rather defensive.

"Oh, no no, I'm not laughing at you or what you said, you just remind me of someone." She smiled sweetly before lying back down on the grass.

"..Oh" He seemed to stare at Licorice, though she didn't notice, for a moment. Then he put on some kind of headset of some sort and started messing around with a technical looking machine, similar looking to a laptop in size.

After a few moments Licorice decided to look over to see just what he was looking at, she gasped quietly and her eyes widened in interest

"Whhuuaaa.. Is that like, all the stars and planets up close?" She questioned in a very excited-like tone, she rolled over on to her stomach and stared at the screen.

"Oh, actually, yes. I can get close enough to see things of the surface of any star or planet aswell." He seemed to enjoy explaining something like that, since no one else ever seems to care.

"W-wow! That's so cool!" She smiled brightly, her eyes pretty much glued to that screen.

Dib slightly smiled while looking at Licorice and her enthusiasm and excitement.

"Licorice," He whispered more quietly,

"Ehmm, Yes?" She eventually turned her head and looked at him, though it was quite hard considering she was enjoying looking at all the stars pass by up close.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy saying this, just like everyone else... But did you know that Zim is an alien?"

Licorice stared for a moment, and then she stared down to the ground, thinking for a minute.

"I know you don't believe me, but I have proof!" He pulled out numerous CD's from his pocket.

"Actually, I do believe you. It just seems that you're so concerned about him doing something when he hasn't even done anything."

"You weren't here! He's tried to destroy earth like, 5 times!"

Licorice gasped just a little, her eyes almost closed and her excitement quickly faded; she stared at the sky instead of the screen.

"He doesn't act like someone that would do that..." She whispered, barely audible.

Dib was about to say something, until he realized her emotions at that moment. He stayed quiet and continued to do his research.

After a few minutes, Licorice fell asleep. He quietly packed up his equipment and walked out of the forest, most likely to home.

-The next morning-

Licorice woke up slowly, slitting her eyes. She was about to pick up her hand, but she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. Licorice quickly snapped her eyes open. All she saw were machines, wires, and technical-looking things she didn't even know what it was. She looked around and spotted something curled up... sleeping?

"Uhm.. H-hello?" Licorice said quietly, the thing appeared to be breathing but didn't wake up. She looked around and saw 2 red buttons next to her, within her tails reach. One said "Emergency button" and one said "Release"

"Release must mean to get these things to come off" She thought. After thinking for a moment, she put out her tail and pushed the Release button. Red lights flashed within the room and sirens beeped loudly. She panicked until she realized that the object over there was still asleep. She sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. Some elevator-like thing came down to the level, a dark figure stepped out of it.

"GIR! I thought you were watching the capturer!" The figure yelled. Licorice gasped. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't quite remember where or why. She looked over and saw the once-curled up object now standing up.

"A... robot?" She whispered,

"Yesss, He is my little slave." The figure stepped out from the darkness.

"Z-Zim?" Licorice gasped.

"That's right, filthy HUMAYN. Since you are now captured by me which was such an easy task to do since you were so vulnerable. I am going to be testing you. But not right now, I have other issues to work on. Gir, you watch her closely and make sure she doesn't get away." He walked back into the elevator-looking thing and left.

Licorice stared at pretty much nothing, her eyes wide and in thought.

"I can't believe it... But why me? If he tests on me that probably means he's also going to... kill me..." She thought, many things ran through her head, but she got distracted by...Gir? She's guessing.

"Hi! I'm Gir! I like WAFFLES!" He danced around and waved, acting rather... unintelligent. She stared oddly.

"Um. Cool... That's, interesting." She smiled and laughed awkwardly. Gir stared at her for a few minutes with a smile and his tongue sticking out, all of the sudden he fell asleep again.

"Um.. okay.." She stared for a few seconds to make sure he was asleep, and then she pressed the other button, which released her. Licorice sat up and stepped off the table, and tip-toed around, trying to find an exit, unfortunately, in the process she accidently tripped on a wire, causing Gir to wake up. She laid there and looked up at him; He slid in front of her with now red eyes and a solid stand.

"Stop, you are to stay here as my master told me to watch you, you will not leave"

Licorice stared for a moment, before deciding to just flat-out ask the rather unintelligent robot.

"Um, where is the exit and where is your master?" Licorice asked rather hesitantly, she didn't know if he was smart enough to tell Zim, or to just answer her. His red eyes turned back to blue and his tongue once again stuck out to the side.

"The exit is right over there; my master is in the equipment room which is the 7th floor!" Gir pointed to the elevator, it was rather creepy looking but it will have to do if Licorice wants to get out. Gir started dancing around and spazzing out, in which Licorice backed away and then tiptoed over and into the elevator.

"Let's see, 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th... Ah! 3rd floor says ... "House" Well, I guess that's it." She pressed it and it took her to the middle floor.. Through a hole in the floor..

"How.. odd" Licorice whispered. She spotted the door and she smiled. She quietly walked over to the door, Mid-way through her hand going down to the door-knob, she was interrupted.

"Apparently Gir can't do the job right, so I guess I will have to. Prepare to meet your last moment" Zim's evil laughter filled the house and echoed off the walls, Licorice was frozen there.

OKAYYY! Well, There isss the second chapter of fail... Please review if you enjoyed it! I appreciate Tips and constructive critism, BUT NOT MEAN REVIEWS like "Anime sucks" "Ocs suck" etcetc; I warned you that in chapter 1. So, thank you for reading! Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Vulnerable

_"How.. odd" Licorice whispered. She spotted the door and she smiled. She quietly walked over to the door, Mid-way through her hand going down to the door-knob, she was interrupted._

_"Apparently Gir can't do the job right, so I guess I will have to. Prepare to meet your last moment" Zim's evil laughter filled the house and echoed off the walls, Licorice was frozen there._

Licorices POV

I heard Zim's laugh echo manically throughout the house, I was frozen there with my hand in mid-air, I just couldn't move. The thoughts ran through my head like poison, he probably was going to kill me, that was my only chance and since I blew it, the killing would probably be worse. I took for granted his first impression, when I had seen him at school I thought that he was just rejected by others. At lunch he was at a table alone. I would have gone over there but knowing me, I'm too shy to do anything. I obviously didn't LIKE him, I mean, he captured me! That's nothing I can forgive. But he just never struck me as someone like this, although I really only saw him for one and a half days. I mentally sighed, why WAS I so vulnerable? I judged easily, but never adversely. By being so easily tricked is how I got into this. What I did may very well have just costed my life.

-END OF LICORICE POV-

Zim stepped closer to Licorice, slowly. He had an evil smirk on his face. Licorice turned around and pinned her back to the door, her red eyes wide with fear. Licorice's eyes scanned around, then she saw something. She got an idea. Licorice slid her back down the door and landed on her knees, tears dripped from her eyes down and her bangs covered her face as she looked down at the floor, Zim stopped and stared oddly at her.

"Please, I don't want to be killed, I- I will do anything, please... I... will be your human slave." Zim gasped, rather in anger, acceptance or something else, Licorice didn't know.

"Hahah, Close-minded human, I wasn't going to kill you in the first place, but now since you have said what you have, you will bow down before me." He laughed again, not as evilly as before, but still enough to make Licorice uneasy. She wiped the tears off her eyes and looked up at him, his back turned to her. She then stood up, waiting for a demand, or some kind of response, she was shaking nonetheless, after all, who wouldn't?

"I'm going to be starting you off with easy tasks, being that you will probably amount to nothing, even as a slave. I want you to get a replacement wire from the equipment room, the 7th floor. Gir will help you on this. Bring it back to me downstairs and don't waste time." His voice was rather cold, or atleast definitely not pleasant. The little robot ran up to Zim after he yelled his name, seeming that he never DOESENT yell. Gir's eyes had quickly went from blue, to red and then back to blue within a few seconds, and had saluted, before running over to Licorice, smiling... oddly.

Zim left down the elevator. Gir just stared at Licorice, smiling, he was kind of like a little kid; It was sort of cute.. and sorta.. odd.

"Um, okay.. so a wire from the 7th floor.." Licorice walked over into the elevator, Gir short behind her. She pressed "7th" and arrived to a room filled with metal boxes that says what's in them on each one, after a few minutes of looking, she found one that said "replacement wires" She put her hand in to get one but it zapped her, she squealed and pulled back quickly, holding her hand. Zim's voice was heard from the box, asking for the password, and some other unimportant rambling thereafter.

"Uhm.. Gir? What is the password for this box?" Licorice asked rather confused. Gir walked over, had a spazz for like 30 seconds, and it accepted it.

"Wow! Uh, thanks Gir" Licorice laughed a little bit and smiled, before grabbing a wire out of the box and returning to the elevator, Gir following, of course. She pressed "1st" and came to the room Zim was in. Gir ran out of the elevator at a rather high speed.

"WE GOT ITTTTTTTTTTTT! WE GOT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir yelled, running around like a cat out of water, before running into Zim's chair and falling over.

Zim turned around and looked at Licorice, still standing in the elevator with the wire, staring wide-eyed, at him and also all around the room, with her ears flat-back.

"I would like to have that wire sometime soon." He said, anger hinted through his voice. Licorice came to realization again, hesitantly walking out of the elevator, over to him, and handed it to him.

"Not bad I guess for a beginner. Now I give you the biggest task of all, I need to do some research and gir always.. annoys me. I need you to watch him and make sure he doesn't bother me while I'm working."

"Um, Okay. Where do I take him?" Licorice asked, making no eye contact with Zim.

"The third floor. I would tell you what entertains him, but then it wouldn't be a challenge. Now GO." Zim turned himself back around to a huge screen with complicated numbers and others things Licorice couldn't understand, like some other language.

LICORICE POV

I stared at a huge screen momentarily, it was bright, had many numbers, and some foreign language. I decided to leave before that he noticed me looking. I walked to the elevator, motioning Gir to do the same; he followed me even though I don't think he wanted to. When we arrived on the third floor, Gir ran out and pressed the button on the TV. I walked out slowly, quite confused, but so far he was rather entertained by some.. creepy looking gorilla on the TV. I sighed and sat on the floor, while he sat on the couch. I started drawing; only to realize my thoughts... we're disturbing. I drew blood and killing... Why? I forced myself to wonder why, then it hit me... I had some sort of feeling Zim was actually going to kill me, or hurt me atleast. I crumbled up the paper and threw it at the trashbin.

- END OF POV -

Licorice had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up with her drawing book under her head.

"LICORICE!" Zim yelled loudly, all the way from the bottom floor. Licorice jumped up and looked around, Gir nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no..." Licorice whispered to herself. She jumped up and ran over to the elevator, down to the first floor, and stepping out.

"I told you to watch Gir! WHY is he HERE?" He yelled at Licorice, she twitched at every time he raised his voice more.

"I-Im sorry.. I fell asleep.. and I.."

"You're not allowed to fall asleep until I let you! Get him out of here NOW, make him put on his disguise and walk him outside or something, don't leave him anywhere either."

"O-okay.." Licorice mentally sighed, she felt lucky she got off so easy. Gir was asleep so she picked him up, once again for the hundredth time going over to the elevator, and setting him down in it.

"Oh, and Licorice."

"Yes?" Licorice turned around, making absolutely no eye contact, worried for what that might represent to him. Zim unrolled a piece of paper and Licorice gasped, her eyes widened.

"What is this?"

Licorice stared, it was her drawing, how did it get down here? She started to shiver, what if he takes it wrong and decides it's a good idea to do what the drawing shows? She's so stupid. Just when she thought she could be more intelligent then the average person here, the most important thing of life is life itself, and she's risked it 3 times already.

This life is gonna be hard to keep.

So there ya go! I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what anyone expected, I know it mentions alot of just going up and down the elevator; I'm still experimenting with this. The next chapter will have more of the school, outside scenes, and of course, Dib. I'm sorry aswell I didn't mention any other chars then what I mentioned, I will use more in the next chapter, if you did manage to read this far, Thank you so much! As Licorice always says, Review, please!~Nya!


	4. Get me out

_"Oh, and Licorice." _

_"Yes?" Licorice turned around, making absolutely no eye contact, worried for what that might represent to him. Zim unrolled a piece of paper and Licorice gasped, her eyes widened._

_"What is this?"_

_Licorice stared, it was her drawing, how did it get down here? She started to shiver, what if he takes it wrong and decides it's a good idea to do what the drawing shows? She's so stupid. Just when she thought she could be more intelligent then the average person here, the most important thing of life is life itself, and she's risked it 3 times already._

"I asked what this is, LICORICE." Her name came off of his tongue like acid, Licorice flinched a little.

"I..It's a drawing, I drew? I don't know how it got down here.. I just threw it away.."

"The trashcan is actually another entrance down here." He stared at her intensely, Licorice looked to the ground, not moving, not making a sound. Zim crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it over to the side.

"Go, Gir's leash is on the way out." He said totally unemotional. Licorice quickly made pace to leave; she pressed the floor to go to, and stepped out, dragging gir out of the elevator aswell.

"Gir? ..Gir?" Licorice nudged him slightly, Gir suddenly jumped up with red eyes and saluted.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Uhmm..." Licorice stared, half-smiling half-not.

"Zim told me to.. walk you.. or something?" Licorice questioned him. He walked off, and came back with a green dog suit on, which, honestly, didn't look like a dog at all. Licorice grabbed the leash off a hanger next to the door and slipped it over his head, and walked out.

"Okay, so where do you usually go?"

"I wanna go to the faaaiiir!" Gir ran forward, only to fall over because Licorice pulled back.

"I-Im not sure if you're supposed to go there..."

"We go there all the time!" He bounced around Licorice like a little kid sugar-high, Licorice sighed.

"Fine, alright. Where is it?"

"YAY!" Gir ran full-force towards where this fair was, pulling Licorice.

"H-hey! Not so fast!" Licorice could barely keep up, she wasn't about to let him go either. And he didn't slow down either.

"Gir! Wait! Don't r-" Before Licorice could finish her sentence, She ran into someone, and fell back, since the leash was tied to her wrist now, Gir flung back too.

"Oh my gosh I'm so so...-rry.." Licorice looked up and gasped, her eyes widened. She had run into Dib.

"Oh... oh my gosh I'm so so so so sorry! Are you hurt? Do I need to do something? Oooh! I'm sorryy! I tried to slow him down but he wouldn't! I-" Licorice kept going on about how sorry she was, but before she could finish her apologizing, Dib clasped his hand over Licorice's mouth, causing her to blush, just a little.

"It's okay, I'm fine, really! You don't have to apologize so much" He took his hand off her mouth and he laughed a little. Licorice stared for a moment and then smiled, no longer blushing.

"Just a question though, why are you walking Zim's "dog" or rather, stupid robot minion" Dib asked rather edgy as they both got up.

"Uhmm.. well I.." Licorice thought and stuttered, she didn't know what to say.

"..Nevermind...I'll figure it out later. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." He started walking off towards his house, waving bye to Licorice.

"Uhm, yeah. Bye.." Once he was gone, Licorice sighed loudly. She looked down at her watch she had on her wrist and gasped.

"Gir! It's already Eight PM! I don't think we should be going to t-" Licorice got cut off by Gir's high-pitched screaming, crying, and whining. Licorice covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Gir! Stop! I-...FINE! but only for a little while..." Licorice just couldn't take the screaming. She agreed, and he tried to drag her along again.

"No dragging me this time!" Licorice actually got mad at him and let out a low-pitched growl, pretty much like a cat, she stopped and covered her mouth.

"You sounded liike a tigur!" Gir made little.. robot squealy noises. and started running back towards the house, the leash slipped off Licorice's wrist.

"GIR! No! Wait! Don't run away from me! oooh.. I'm in so much... I don't even know!" Licorice started running after the little crazy green dog. It was getting darker and dark grey clouds were starting to cover the sky.

After 15 minutes of chasing, Licorice couldn't run any longer. She put her hands to her knees and breathed heavily.

"Well.. now.. I'm.. not.. only dead... But ..now.. it's going to rain... and... I... don't have.. A stupid green dog... or an UMBRELLA!" Licorice stood herself back up, and looked around, she was lost in the city, yet it was extremely quiet outside for some reason. It started to sprinkle and Licorice flattened her cat ears and curled her tail around herself.

"Where am I... and.. why is it so quiet? and where is that .. that... DOG that isn't even a dog!" Licorice stomped her foot down and held back tears, she couldn't take it. Once she had friends, she went to a NORMAL school, animals were, well, animals, she had a home, she even sort of had a crush. Now... she has no house of her own, everyone is stupid except for select few, apparently green dogs are normal, school is creepy, and she has no friends. Licorice started walking along, trying to recognize anything she could, but to no luck. It rained harder and she started to shiver, she put her arms around herself in attempts to keep warm.

"Me and my stupid ideas, wearing a short sleeve shirt and a skirt, why don't I think of these things?" Suddenly a roar of thunder echoed across the sky, Licorice screamed and hid under the first thing she could find, which was some flimsy awning off of a closed building. She sat underneath it and pondered.

"How am I going to get out of this... or atleast out of here... this.. dimension!" Licorice buried her head into her knees and sniffled. It was now well below forty degrees Fahrenheit, the raining was nonstop and heavy, flooding the streets, Licorice had no jacket or blanket, and she had no idea where she was.

Eventually Licorice fell asleep, despite everything going on, she was tired to begin with since Zim didn't let her sleep very long at all. She slept for about an hour until she heard a rather odd sounding... vehicle? maybe. She slowly woke up and lifted her head, adjusting her eyes. Before Licorice could get her eyes adjusted, a metal hand reached out and grabbed her, and threw her into some sort of vehicle. She hit her head really hard on some indestructible glass or plastic, she didn't know which. She held her head and finally adjusted her eyes. All she saw were shades of...purple?

"LICORIC-HUMAYNNN!" Licorice cringed and turned her head, gasping. She was in Zim's... ship? She guessed. And he was driving it back to the house.

"WHY was gir alone, WHY were you there ASLEEP, and WHY didn't you come back!" Zim sounded like he was about to kill anything he could get his hands on, Licorice shivered from his voice, and the fact that she was absolutely freezing.

"I... I.." Licorice stuttered and her teeth chattered, she couldn't think straight, nor could she talk very well.

"Answer! ANSWER ME!" Zim yelled louder, never facing her, Licorice was stuck in the back of the ship with some invisible wall. Licorice took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Gir wanted to go to the fair... so I said okay... he drug me and I couldn't stop him, I wrapped the leash around my wrist but then I ran into someone... finally he slowed down... well, I got back up and it was late so I said we should go back, he started having a spazz so I said we could go just for awhile, he started to drag me again so I accidently got mad and let out a growl, I guess maybe it scared him so he ran off and the leash slipped off my wrist... I ran towards him to get him but he disappeared.. Then it started raining and I..." Licorice stopped talking and winched, her head throbbed with intense pain. Zim landed the ship in the... landing.. Spot... and got out.

"GET OUT!" Licorice cringed again and crawled out, stumbling to her feet, holding her head.

"What is wrong with you?" Zim asked, not yelling at her for once, almost like he was worried...probably not.

"I-its nothing, really..." Licorice let go of her head and weakly smiled, that lasted for about5 seconds and she dropped to her knees, too weak to stand. Zim was about to say something but got distracted, someone jumped through the house window.

"What did you do to her!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Get out of my house, DIB." Zim growled, curling his hands into fists.

"No! What is wrong with her? What did YOU DO? Experiment on her!" Dib's voice seemed.. Really angered? He ran up to Licorice, who was propping herself up with one hand and her other to her chest trying to breathe.

"For your information, I didn't do ANYTHING to her, she disobeyed me so I brought her back and then she started acting weird."

"Oh come on, Zim, I'm smarter then that!" Dib walked over to Zim and shoved him over, obviously Zim got REALLY mad, but both got distracted by Licorice attempting to stand up, in which she succeeded.

"Guys, really. I'm fine... don't fight... it was no one's fault.." Licorice weakly smiled and started walking over towards the sofa, but caught herself using the wall, she clenched her teeth together and held her head again.

"So, did you put some control device in her to make her say it's not your fault?"

"No, DIB. I didn't. And that hardly made sense anyway." Zim had pulled out some sort of fighting device, but both gasped when they heard a louder sound, followed by the sound of broken glass. They both turned around to see Licorice lying on the floor, passed out, and when she fell she knocked over a vase in the process. She laid there and her breathing was abnormal.

"Dammit..." Zim whispered.

Sooo.. There's chapter 4! I hope it's up to expectations anyone had... I'm trying to hard to not make Licorice a mary-sue, and improve my writing so it's not so jumpy, being that my other stories were VERY jumpy and my OC was.. well.. a mary-sue. If you have any tips or constructive critism that's NOT RUDE, I would love to hear it ^^ and I thank my first reviewer whose name I will not mention in case I am not allowed to! ^^ Though I'm guessing stories with OCx-insertnamehere- is not as popular... my goal is um.. 5 reviews before I finish it! I HATE finishing stories with a passion, but I'm figuring it will be done at about the 7th chapter.. maybe not. maybe 10. I'm not sure. So anyway, thank you for reading my horrible story! ^^ ~LICORICE~NYAAA!


	5. He's no different

_"For your information, I didn't do ANYTHING to her, she disobeyed me so I brought her back and then she started acting weird."_

_"Oh come on, Zim, I'm smarter then that!" Dib walked over to Zim and shoved him over, obviously Zim got REALLY mad, but both got distracted by Licorice attempting to stand up, in which she succeeded._

_"Guys, really. I'm fine... don't fight... it was no one's fault.." Licorice weakly smiled and started walking over towards the sofa, but caught herself using the wall, she clenched her teeth together and held her head again._

_"So, did you put some control device in her to make her say it's not your fault?" _

_"No, DIB. I didn't. And that hardly made sense anyway." Zim had pulled out some sort of fighting device, but both gasped when they heard a louder sound, followed by the sound of broken glass. They both turned around to see Licorice lying on the floor, passed out, and when she fell she knocked over a vase in the process. She laid there and her breathing was abnormal._

_"Dammit..." Zim whispered._

"Licorice!" Dib yelled, running over to the side of her. He put his hand to her head and gasped.

"Zim, Her temperature is like over 100!" He yelled at him Zim started oddly for a second and then shrugged.

"So? Isn't that normal?"

"Are yo- NO! 97 is normal! I have to do something!"

"97.. that's seems cold... Wait, You're not going to do anything with her! I'll fix it! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Zim curled his fists and kicked Dib away from her.

"Why do you care? She's just another human out of your way, isn't she?" Zim thought about that for a moment, then quickly responded.

"I WOULD just leave her like that, except that if she has something happen to her, that.. FBI-thing of yours is going to be all over me, because they know that she's in this house!" Although it seemed like throughout the whole sentence he was searching for things to say, Dib believed him.

"Fine, do something quick, I'll be watching." Dib said in a rather unthreatening voice, which made Zim laugh a little. Zim thought for a moment, then just decided to try to pick her up to take her downstairs, if he drug her, Dib would get all mad or something. He successfully picked her up and took her downstairs.

"She's alot lighter then I expected.." Zim looked down at her while taking her over to the examining bed; he stared like he was in his own world, but got distracted with the sound of button pushing.

"GIR! Don't mess with that! you might let the brain-eating parasite out!" Zim yelled, furiously, laying Licorice down on the rather hard metallic table.

"Okay-dokey! OOOOOH! Why is she here again?"

"Because she's sick... or something like that, I have to fix her, so don't touch her, or anything for that matter. Got it, GIR?" Gir simply nodded really fast and dashed upstairs. Zim just sighed and started thinking of things to do.

"You have to lower her temperature, ZIM. It's not that hard to figure out." Dib walked up to Licorice lying on the table and placed a icebag on her forehead.

"It's that easy? Why didn't you tell me!"

"She's not magically cured, idiot. She still needs to be watched constantly and given medicine if needed."

"Oh...GIR! Come monitor Licorice!"

"OKEIIII!" Gir stood there and watched her with his tongue sticking out. 30 seconds later, Licorice shifted a little bit, and Gir started screaming really loud.

"BE QUIET, GIR! It's okay if she moves a little bit!" Zim yelled at Gir furiously, then stopped and thought for a second.

"It is okay, right?" He whispered.

"Yes.." Dib simply sighed and sat down on a chair.

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN MY BASE?"

"Because I don't trust your stupid robot to watch her."

"DARE YO- Your right.. he is kinda stupid... BUT YOU STILL DONT INSULT HIM!" Licorice started making noises, then she began speaking, but she was still asleep. She moved around a little bit.

LICORICE'S POV;

All I know is I feel weak, I didn't really remember why. I sat under a tree in the park that I used to stay in alot before that I got into this other dimension. I looked around and no one was there, no one to be seen. All the sudden I blacked out, and woke up, propped up against a metallic wall. I looked around and saw Zim, he started laughing.. Evilly, he also had a big.. sword? I think.. in his hand. I screamed, then it went black again.

END OF POV-

"Why is she screaming?" Zim yelled, almost sounding worried.

"She's probably having a nightmare.."

"Anyone could have a nightmare with you around." Zim laughed at his own joke, being that he is.. Well, Zim, after all.

"Shut up! That's.. not the point! And that's NOT TRUE! Just.. She's fine. I'm going to go home now, I expect you to watch her." With that said, Dib left.

"I can't believe I'm taking this much effort for a stupid HUMAN." Zim wasn't facing Licorice, she looked around his dark base, letting his eyes falter a bit, he seemed to be in his own world. Zim turned around and stared at this human, he just stared.

"I really don't know why I'm taking care of you... I could just kill you and leave for a little bit and no one would remember..." He whispered, though.. It seemed he struggled on the word "kill" for some reason. He walked over to the huge computer he usually sat at and started looking things up, as he had nothing else to do really.

**-3 hours later-**

LICORICES POV;

I started to slowly open my eyes, adjusting them slowly, I felt warm on my stomach, but cold on my back, in which I immediately wondered why. My eyes opened to what I had seen before, complex wires, metal everywhere...and the sound...of typing? I rolled over, thinking it was just all a dream, everything, but then I snapped my eyes open. I stared, not moving and whispered to myself "This all has to be a dream" as I panicked. Then he turned around on his chair, red eyes to red, I was scared, but I didn't shiver like I usually did, I still felt insecure.

**-END OF POV-**

"So, human, you're awake... How do you feel?" Zim acted uninterested; still, he stared at her with intensity in his eyes.

Licorice stared, not moving, not making a sound; Zim narrowed his eyes at her.

"I asked you a question, Filthy HUMAN." Zim stepped closer to her, Licorice closed her eyes, then jumped up, her eyes sparkled like they were wet, but she fought back what tears she had.

"You're not going to kill me!" Licorice screamed at him, she held her hands high in the air and swords had appeared in her hands. Zim's eyes widened both surprisingly and suspiciously.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you... and where did you get those?"

"I... I don't... trust you.. and it's none of your business!" Licorice stammered on her words, almost as if she didn't believe herself at the first of her sentence. Licorice put her foot back to step away from him farther.

"Wait! Don't step-" Before Zim could finish saying anything, Licorice fell off the metallic bed she was once standing on, onto the hard floor, slicing her numerous times with her swords in the process, she winched, sitting on the ground, holding only one of her wounds.

"Li-HUMAN... Are you.. okay?"" Zim acted somewhat worried, just a little, but as he stepped closer to Licorice, she got back up, swords in her fists, backing away.

"Stay.. Stay away from me! I'm fine!" Licorice backed up against a wire, big mistake. The wire hit a button which let down a metal cage, coming down around her.

"Well, that worked out quite well, actually. Until I know what is wrong with you, you can stay in there." Zim walked off without saying another word. Licorice tried to get out through the bars, but they were too close together. She sat down in the middle of the cage in somewhat defeat. Observing her wounds, they were deeper then she thought, they started to sting from the metal in her sword; she tried best to ignore them.

Moments later, Zim came back with a few things Licorice couldn't see what it was in his hands. Walking over to the cage, he stared at her sitting there, before she broke the silence.

"Why are you just staring at me? That's rude, you know." Licorice growled at him, but stopped and stared when she realized what he had in his arms.

"Just, come here. I need to clean your wounds so that Dib won't bother me about it" Licorice tilted her head slightly, slowly walking up to the part of the cage that Zim was standing at.

"Dib? What does he have to do with this?"

"Long story." Zim said, reaching to grab Licorice's arm, in which she pulled back.

"I can clean it myself, just give me the towel" Licorice snatched it from his hand and started dabbing her wounds, flinching every time. Zim watched her, but more staring at her face, almost admiring her, but quickly reverted his eyes to something else when she looked up at him.

"Are.. you going to let me out of here at all?" Licorice stared at him, her eyes had faltered, anger was no longer present in them. Zim took a breath to speak, but got interrupted.

"Why is she in a cage!" Dib appeared out of the elevator, running over to the side of the cage.

"She did it herself, she hit a button. And HOW did you get in here!" Zim turned his back, crossarmed to both.

"Well, you're going to have to let her out really soon school is in an hour you know. And your robot let me in." Dib looked at Zim for a second, angered, then looked over to Licorice, noticing the cuts she had, and gasped.

"Why is she cut? ZIM WHAT D-" Licorice cut him off, not facing him.

"It's not of his fault. I fell off that bed accidently, when I had swords in my hands, which sliced me." Licorice finished cleaning the cuts she had, and walked back over to the part of the cage where Zim was standing outside, motioning him for the bandaid wraps he was holding.

"Well, that makes sense, but why did you have swords? and where did you get them?" Licorice tried to act as calm and content as possible, though it wasn't easy, considering she was pressured by questions, stuck in a cage, her wounds stinging and realizing that stupid school was in an hour.

"So many questions. Why I had them, is because I had a nightmare, which I thought I was in... for HOW I got them, that's too long of a story to be discussing." Zim handed Licorice the bandaids, and she quickly wrapped her wounds, mostly on her arms.

"Oh.. Are you sure you're okay? You seem different.." Dib asked confused, as he has never heard her speak in such manner before. Licorice's eyes widened as she stared at the floor, searching for words, but she couldn't think of anything, she wasn't really fine, something WAS bothering her, and she wasn't one to lie.

"She's fine. Just get out of my base, She'll be there at school in the hour, not hurt" Zim motioned him away, though he wasn't ever one for listening to him, he decided to leave anyway, but not before giving Zim a quick glare.

Zim walked over to a panel with controls on it, searching around it for a second. Finally he found the right button, which lifted the cage off of Licorice. She stood there, cat ears flat to her head, staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me? You have to put a jacket over your arms or something." Zim for once actually didn't yell, which Licorice was surprised by, but she had something else on her mind.

"I-I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to kill me.. I mean.. I'm sorry for.. Assuming you wanted to.." Licorice let her head down, waiting for a response.

"Yeah yeah, its fine I guess, just don't do it again." Zim walked off to go upstairs, probably to put his disguise on. To Licorice's ears, it seemed as if he was faking his uninterested voice. She thought about it for a moment, while trying to find a jacket, then came to a conclusion.

"Zim is Zim, He's no different. I must just be imagining things."

So... there's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! I took advice from a certain reviewer whose name I shall not mention, to make her a bit stronger, I would've given her claws, but it seemed like it would be a little weird when you thought about it. Sharp teeth didn't fit the scenario. Just incase anyone wants to know, being that I said at the beginning of chapter 1, very very minor Tokyo mew mew crossover, that's the reason for the swords. She was a rejected mew, basically. Though she was to save the earth, she wasn't worthy of it, so she kept her powers, cat ears, and tail, but it had no use. So, yes, she can be strong, she's just rather of a shy girl. ^^ And sorry for the short chapter, I hope this chapter was still entertaining enough and thank you for reading! As Licorice says, Review please~Nyaa!


	6. What was that?

_"I-I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to kill me.. I mean.. I'm sorry for.. Assuming you wanted to.." Licorice let her head down, waiting for a response._

_"Yeah yeah, its fine I guess, just don't do it again." Zim walked off to go upstairs, probably to put his disguise on. To Licorice's ears, it seemed as if he was faking his uninterested voice. She thought about it for a moment, while trying to find a jacket, then came to a conclusion._

_"Zim is Zim, He's no different. I must just be imagining things."_

Licorice stood, leaned up against the door to the way out, waiting for Zim. While Gir ran around acting crazy with his...rubber pig.

"Gir, how much sugar do you eat?" Licorice questioned, actually laughing at the crazy little robot.

"..I DUUNNOOO!" Apparently Gir had no idea was sugar was. One thing's for sure, he definitely ate alot of it, even if he didn't know what it was.

Licorice continued to wait, sighing.

"..I don't know why I picked out this outfit... I hate it.." She whispered to herself, she hated everything she wore, though. She was wearing a short, green, ruffled skirt with a black jacket that had a cat face on it, almost like hello kitty, and of course, the common black sneakers.

Finally, Zim came out of the.. floor. Licorice turned around and walked out the door, him following.

"So.. do you want me to take a different way so you won't be seen walking with a.. human.." Licorice asked, she had her hands clasped together in front of her, looking straight ahead.

"I don't care; no one notices now anyway, they're too stupid to realize it." Licorice thought about that for a moment, then giggled.

"What's so funny!" Zim asked defensively, making Licorice laugh harder.

"It's not you, well, it's the way you say it, it's funny. Not in a bad way or anything." Licorice smiled at him. Zim just looked away, growling a little bit.

When they arrived at the school, they both received odd looks from everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Hey, look, Licorice is walking with that weird kid, Zim!" Some kid pointed out and they all started laughing.

"What's the matter, Licorice, don't have any friends to walk with? I'll walk with you" Some creepy-looking kid walked up and locked his arm around Licorice's, pulling her away. Licorice snapped her arm back and glared at him.

"Stay away from me, you freak of nature." Licorice growled, which Zim was surprised by. The kid ran off, and all the other kids still laughed as Licorice walked into the doors of the school, ignoring all. Zim followed her, but with a distance so it didn't seem like he was trying to catch up. Licorice found her "locker" if it could be called that, she leaned up against it and sighed. Since Zim's "locker" was right next to hers, he had no choice but to stand near her, again.

"I'm sorry." Licorice whispered, staring at him. Zim hadn't been looking until he turned his head to look at her. Guilt was imminent in her eyes.

"You should be sorry... For I am ZIIIM!" Zim threw his hands in the air, seeming to go into his own world again. Licorice had her head down, her face mostly covered with her hair, but she still smiled. Almost like a "That-was-kind-of-cute" smile. Both her smile and his little world of his own quickly faded when Dib walked up, Licorice lifted her head to look at him, only to see him staring at her, only for him to quickly look away, that is.

"How are you now, Licorice?" He asked quite simply.

"Good, I guess. Just mad at all these retards here..." Licorice crossed her arms, sighing.

"Why, what happened?"

"Ask Zim if you really want to know" Dib looked over to him, waiting for a response.

"The typical thing filthy little humans would do. Laughed at Licorice for walking with me, then tried to snatch her away." He seemed awfully mad over such a little thing, adding obvious sting to the word "snatch"

"Why do you seem to care so much about her?" Dib acted like he cared that Zim cared so much, if that were to make sense. Licorice widened her eyes, surprised by his question, yet, inside she kind of wanted to know. She looked over at Zim, who seemed to be taken by surprise of that question.

"That is none of your business, Dib-human!" Zim snapped back at him, somewhat overreacting. Licorice sighed, closing her eyes. She was thinking to herself "Please don't fight, I don't want to hear it.."

Zim's POV-

I looked over at Licorice, who had her eyes closed, sighing. Dammit, what the hell is wrong with these FILTHY humans? Disgusting creatures. And that DIB-HUMAN, being nosy and...ugly. I keep realizing I'm staring at Licorice, dammit! Why do I? She's just another disgusting HUMAN. Yet... I feel something I can't describe when I look at her, and hear her, It's a weird feeling I haven't had before, It's like...I hate it, yet somehow I like it too. What AM I thinking? She's HUMAN! I wanted to mentally strangle myself.

-END OF POV-

Dib glared at Zim, then looking over at Licorice, eyes still closed. He smiled at her, and walked off, moments later the bell ringing. Licorice jumped a little by the sudden noise, snapping her eyes open, then letting out a breath of relief, walking off to the classroom.

"Why are you so jumpy, Lici-human?" Zim questioned her, she looked ahead, walking in the classroom and sitting down, Zim sitting in his spot next to her. And both paid no attention to Dib who sat next to the opposite side of Licorice.

"No reason.. I was just... zoned out." Licorice whispered, before going silent to listen to the unimportant rambling that the teacher did.

It wasn't more then 30 minutes later, Licorice had her head laid down on her crossed arms that were setting upon the desk, peacefully asleep, with her black hair somewhat across her face. Zim stared at her with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"LICORICE!" The teacher yelled. Licorice jumped, her eyes in a fog, trying to adjust them. She flattened her silky black cat ears and answered quietly.

"Yes.. I'm sorry, I didn't sleep much lately." Licorice adjusted herself back in the quite uncomfortable chair, sitting up straight.

"I don't care if you got 15 seconds of sleep, you are not to sleep in class." The teacher hissed, making Licorice flinch a little.

"She's scary as hell..." Licorice whispered oh-so quietly to herself, apparently Zim can hear better then she thought, he nodded along. Dib stared over at the two in almost what seemed to be disgust.

Finally, after 3 hours went by, the lunch bell went off. Licorice had luckily stayed awake, since her keen cat ears heard the occasional yelling of a word, or Zim's fits.. or Dib's fits, or some kid being weird.

Licorice was last to walk out, as she wasn't that interested in trying to cram through a door of idiotic people. Upon entering the lunch room, she almost gagged. The smell was horrible to her, and yet everyone seemed fine with it. Except for Zim, of course. He felt the same way about it. Being that she was not at all going to even try to eat the disgusting food that they offered, she found a completely empty seat, and sat cross-legged, simply thinking. Of course, everyone stared at her oddly for not eating, even though it was none of their business. Apparently, Zim scanned every table, and nowhere he could sit except for the one Licorice was at, either that or with Dib, the choice was obvious, sort of. Zim walked over to the table and sat across from Licorice, observing his disgusting food, not looking up at Licorice. Licorice looked over at him, and giggled quietly, then looked at the food, and almost gagged again.

"What?" Zim simply said to her.

"Eh.. that.. food.. or whatever that is, it's disgusting looking.. and smelling..." she covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her jacket. Zim actually laughed, sort of.

"W-whats so funny?" Licorice stared intensely at him, though she thought it was nice that he laughed somewhat normally for once.

"Just you" Zim laughed more, and Licorice looked away. Keeping the sleeve over her face, she slightly blushed.

"D-dammit! why am I blushing? I should be mad that he's laughing AT me..." She whispered to herself, gritting her teeth in attempts to make her blushing stop. She got up to walk away, unfortunately today was not a good day for her, she caught her toe on the edge of a metal pipe that held up the table, making her land on her side. Everyone looked at her oddly, then started laughing. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth harder to avoid having a anger outburst, which unfortunaly, didn't work.

"I hate you ALL! What the hell is wrong with you! People make mistakes you know, no one is perfect! and besides, you friggin' idiots that have no idea even.. what you're eating! I don't even think you ARE humans!" She yelled at the highest volume she could go, being that she doesn't yell often, it was really loud. She got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Running down the school hall, she no longer cared what kind of miserable trouble she'd get in, she really didn't care about anything at all during that moment. She ran up to the doors and tried to push them open, but they were locked shut. She growled and kicked the door hard; ignoring that it's a metal door and she probably just broke her foot in the process. She let herself fall up against the door, sighing. Her keen cat ears went straight up, listening to quiet footsteps that came up behind her, she didn't turn around, she didn't care who it was, or what it was, she just listened.

"Are you... okay, Lici-human?" Licorice knew right away who this was, she curled her fists, clenching her teeth together, she turned around with flame in her eyes.

"Do you THINK I'm okay? Do I LOOK okay? NO! I'm tired of this! I don't want to be here anymore! "She gave the most intense stare at Zim ever, he didn't move, he stared back.

"Why?" That one simple question made Licorice want to kill someone. She growled and repeatedly kicked the wall to the side of her, now not facing him.

"WHY? I just told you! This whole WORLD is disgusting! It's sick! And I hate to be among such idiots! I don't know WHY you would want to even take this planet! It's definitely not going to be worth all the effort you take in the end" She stood there, facing the wall, with her hands in fists, she breathed heavily from kicking the wall so many times, and she didn't place pressure on her foot at all, it was probably shattered by now, she still managed to ignore it, the anger she had gave her some adrenaline.

"So, you are going to try to leave here forever?" Zim stared at her even though she wasn't facing him, His question was blank, he had no emotion in it whatsoever. She turned her head, her eyes sparkling with minimal tears, staring into his eyes.

"YES!" She yelled, not caring that someone will probably come to find her since she's not in class. Her voice had venom imminent in it. He stared for a moment; she stared back with her intensified stare.

"Gir won't want you to go."

"GIR has you.. h-"

"I don't want you to go either." Licorice quieted, her eyes got bigger, had she just heard what she thought she heard? Surely this is a dream, or a nightmare, sort of a combination.

So there's chapter 6! I was going to end it on this chapter, but I got a sudden burst of ideas. Slowly you're seeing Licorice's emotions more, she's still shy, but her emotions develop, you can see how she is. Her anger, her sadness, etc. I hope it was okay! Chapter 7 is soon! Please review! ^^ ~Nya!


	7. It can't be

_"WHY? I just told you! This whole WORLD is disgusting! It's sick! And I hate to be among such idiots! I don't know WHY you would want to even take this planet! It's definitely not going to be worth all the effort you take in the end" She stood there, facing the wall, with her hands in fists, she breathed heavily from kicking the wall so many times, and she didn't place pressure on her foot at all, it was probably shattered by now, she still managed to ignore it, the anger she had gave her some adrenaline._

_"So, you are going to try to leave here forever?" Zim stared at her even though she wasn't facing him, His question was blank, he had no emotion in it whatsoever. She turned her head, her eyes sparkling with minimal tears, staring into his eyes._

_"YES!" She yelled, not caring that someone will probably come to find her since she's not in class. Her voice had venom imminent in it. He stared for a moment; she stared back with her intensified stare._

_"Gir won't want you to go."_

_"GIR has you.. h-"_

_"I don't want you to go either." Licorice quieted, her eyes got bigger, had she just heard what she thought she heard? Surely this is a dream, or a nightmare, sort of a combination._

She stared, she searched for words, her mouth was slightly gapped open. She didnt know what to say, Zim had never been so quiet-sounding, though she might've not been around him for that long, it was a easy personality to pick up on. She opened her mouth, she had one simple word to say, just one.

"Why" Was all she had to say, all she could say, she stared, not for one moment looking away. Zim suddenly seemed almost as if he snapped out of something, a trance, his own world, like he had zoned out, his eyes had gone from a considerably soft look, as soft as he could get, not being much, obviously. To a confused, surprised, "What-the-hell-did-I-just-do" look. He stared back, then lifted his mouth open, pausing for words, then giving the usual sly look.

"If you were to leave, I might get caught by your FBI-thingy. And I wouldn't have a slave, one thats somewhat smarter then Gir, and seemingly makes Gir.. err.. quieter." He stood up tall... as tall as he could, posing like he owned the world, again. The lids of her eyes slid down to a flash of a sad gaze, but went back to a intense angered glare.

"I am tired of this, Zim. I saw your little.. flying moose... thing. It's obviously more intellegint than Gir, so it can calm him down. I am human, not Irken, not Robot, not anything else. I don't wanna be there, I don't wanna be here. I'm going to find a way out of here, even if it kills me in the process" She was going to say more, but she heard multiple clicks, the door hung looser then before. There must've been a malfunction in the security, but she took the chance she had, she pushed open the doors and ran out as fast as she could, not looking back. Since she didn't hear footsteps behind her, she slowed down to a walk once she hit the sidewalk. She almost regretted what she had done, she never admits it to herself because she doesn't want to, she knows it wouldn't matter so she convinces herself she doesnt really. Her secret, is that she just then didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay there with him, he wanted to all the time before, she kind of cared from the start, but now it's even more. She didn't want to make a mistake and make him mad by saying something, spilling her secrets. No, she kept them to herself, though she didn't want to, she knew her life pretty much depended on it. She turned the corner which led into the quite unusual-looking house. Sighing, she creaked the door open and walked in, of course, Gir sitting there, looking completely out of it watching some ugly thingy on TV. She walked right infront of him and past him, she figured maybe she could find something to take her back in Zim's base. A risky move going through his stuff, but she had to do it if she wanted out of here, he wouldn't help her.

"Now where could something like that be.." She whispered, scanning her eyes everywhere, she never realized how big it really was down here. Her eyes faltered, it would take certainly more then 3 hours going through all this to find what she's looking for, and in 3 hours is when Zim would be back. She sighed, flipping her long black hair to the side of her, catching a glimpse of silver with the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Gir standing there, looking at her.

"WUT'chaa DOIN'!" He screeched, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm just looking for a way to get out of here." She kind of felt bad telling him that, she did admit that he was sorta cute, even if he was a little annoying...

"Oooh! I know this! Jus' go uppp dis elevator!" He pointed to the elevator Licorice had just came down from, Licorice's lips curved into a smile.

"Not that sort of out, Gir. Out of this dimension, I'm in the wrong one" Gir stared, completely clueless, Licorice giggled a little.

"Sorry. I mean, I'm leaving here, out of this.. area? Like.. off this world, sort of." Gir's big blue eyes softened. He stared sadly for a second, before clinging to Licorice's leg, making screeching whining noises.

"NoUU! I dun want yooh to leaveee!" Licorice down at him and sighed, feeling really bad.

"Gir, I don't like it here, I have to, and Zi- I mean, your master, doesnt like me." Licorice tried to slide his arms off her leg, to no luck.

"NoUU! I can make you like it here! I help you! You're the only person thas nice to me! And he does! I know he does! I heard!" He looked up at her, changing emotions so many times throughout his sentance. She was about to attempt to pry him off her leg, when she had totally realized what he said.

"What.. do you mean by he does?... How do youknow?" Licorice asked interested, she let him continue to hug her leg, though he was alost cutting off her leg's circulation.

"WELLLL... heeeeee... for one he saved yooh from death! You'z were reaaalllyy sick! he never doe'z that with regular humans! and I heard him whisperin' sumthin' to himself tha otherday bout'chu, he seemed kindz of sad, which nevaaa happens!" Though Gir used such unusual words and context of his sentance, Licorice was able to understand what he meant. She thought about it for awhile, before being choke-hugged around her neck by Gir jumping on her.

"But even if he doesnt! I dun wan'chu to gooo! I want yooh to stay!" He whined and pleaded. She didn't know what to say, he's like a little kid and therefore it made her feel bad saying No. She sighed, and was about to reply, but yet again got interrupted.

"WHY are you down HERE?" Zim marched in, pointing at Licorice. But he lowered his hand wen he saw Gir wrapped around her neck, whining.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well.. I-I told him I was going to leave... and he got all.. emotional?" She didn't really know how to phrase it exactly. Zim gave her a "I-told-you-so" look, causing Licorice to turn her head away. Gir hugged her tighter, making her loose her breath.

"WILL YOU PLEAUUUSEE NOT GOOOz? Pleaezz?" Licorice was on the verge of throwing him off her, she couldn't breathe at all, she managed to squeak out a few words though.

"Okay, I won't leave" Gir let go and slid down her body, making a metallic sound when he hit the ground.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THE NICE LADEH IS STAYINNN!" He ran around in circles, before running into the elevator and falling over, pressing the button to go up, laughing uncontrollably all the way. Licorice stared oddly for a second, then sighed and turned away. Crossing her arms, she sadly gazed around the base, already forgetting Zim was standing there.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get out of my base?" Licorice jumped slightly, had forgotton he was there, sudden words startled her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I was just thinking about what to tell Gir when I do leave..." Licorice lowered her eyes to the ground, sighing again.

"You really are intending to try to leave?" Zim said so straightforward, so... soft. It's like he really did care, his emotions are hard to pin down, Licorice didn't get it. She looked up to him, her eyes to his.

"Yes..." She whispered softly, almost as if she regretted the desicion. She was turning away to leave his base, when he did something Licorice, nor anyone, could ever expect.


	8. Authors Note

Hey everyone! It's Licorice! I just wanted to let you know something, Though my story may not be very good, I've spent ALOT of time on it, And I've had over 1,000 hits on it! I've NEVER had that many EVER on any other story I've done before! The reason Im writing this though, is because I'd really really like to see what people think! Reviews is the only way I can know! I have the final chapter done and ready to be submitted, but I'd like atleast 2 more reviews before I put it up, Please? ^^ I have even allowed anonymus reviews now! Please though, no flames! I worked very hard on this fic, Constructive Critism is well appreciated, but nothing mean, please? ^^ Thank you thank you for reading and giving me so many hits! The final chapter will be up by the 5th review! [I hope I get more, but hey, I dont mind either way ^^] Bye for now!~Nya!


	9. The Shocking Truth

**Oh my gosh! Thank you ALL so much for your support! I got 7 reviews [total] in less than 6 hours! That's the most I've ever gotten in that short amount of time! Thank you THANK YOU! ^^ Might I warn you though, if your scared of strong fluffiness, I'd suggest skipping the first part of this chapter, if you do like it, yay! You have been warned. ^^ So anyway, Please read my notes at the bottom after the chapter is over please! ^o^**

_"Oh.. Sorry.. I was just thinking about what to tell Gir when I do leave..." Licorice lowered her eyes to the ground, sighing again._

_"You really are intending to try to leave?" Zim said so straightforward, so... soft. It's like he really did care, his emotions are hard to pin down, Licorice didn't get it. She looked up to him, her eyes to his._

_"Yes..." She whispered softly, almost as if she regretted the decision. She was turning away to leave his base, when he did something Licorice, nor anyone, could ever expect._

**-Licorices POV-**

I was turning to leave his base, to find a way out of this.. dimension. Though I didn't want to, I had no point here, there was nothing I could do in this world, for the most-part. That's when I felt something metallic take hold of both my wrists. No, it couldn't be Gir, it was too quiet, and he went upstairs. I looked at my wrists and noticed they were too small to be Gir's arms anyway, they let go and I turned around to see what it was, seeing zim in my face, inches away. I widened my eyes and stared, backing up nervously. He took and followed my every step. I wondered why he was doing this, he had a sweet yet somewhat curious look on his face. I gasped when I backed up into a metal wall with a quiet clink. He slid his PAK arms back in and I curiously and nervously watched his every move. He, being a few inches shorter then me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to my knees. My body starting shaking, what was he going to do? Obviously he must not like me, he HATES all humans with the up-most passion. He inched his face closer to mine, and I backed mine away, until I hit the wall with my head, I was practically laying. My face was extremely red, but.. why? I don't like.. him.. Do I? As I stared nearly blanked out, wondering why, I quickly came back to reality when I felt something quite warm on my lips. I stared, shocked, overwhelmed, there's NO way this is happening! No, it is.. but, why? He didn't notice I was staring because his eyes were closed, almost as if he for one was enjoying it... Not saying that I wasn't.. NYAAA What am I thinking? He. doesn't! But... I... I couldn't help it anymore. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was enjoying it...Until he broke the kiss, I opened my eyes, staring at him, he was, laughing? a little...

-END OF POV-

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" Licorice couldn't really say much, but she manged to say that, staring at him softly.

"I'm laughing because your purring."

"W-WHAT?" Licorice's eyes widened 10 times, she slid her legs up to her face and covered her ears with her arms, She wasn't quite sure how that would help, but she felt it was something she had to do.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" He put his face close to hers again, she opened one eye and saw him close to her again, she stared, sliding her arms back down from her cat ears, it hadn't helped either, she was still lightly purring.

"No... No.. this IS a dream... you hate humans, all of them..." Licorice turned her head in the opposite direction to the right. Zim grabbed one of her hands and forcefully jerked her forward so she was on her knees, and propping herself up with one arm. Their eyes were now locked again, and Licorice could feel the warmth of his breath covering her face once again, making her somewhat uneasy.

"You're not human.." He whispered softly.

"W-Wha? Yes.. I am... well.. Not totally.. but.." Licorice didn't quite understand what he was getting on about.

"You're part... cat, is it? yes... Well, I don't think you are a human because you seem much smarter then the rest. Not to mention you caught the attention of the almighty Zim." He spoke almost unnaturally, as if he had never said something like that before, though truth hinted his every word. And the last part made Licorice giggle slightly. Zim leaned in again, this time, Licorice made no attempt to back away, as their lips met again. This time, Licorice was practically on him to begin with, until he took both of her arms and lays them down to the side of him, that's when she was completely on him. Though this moment between them was short-lived, when they both broke the kiss, because they heard the sound of running, the elevator zooming down, a squeaking noise, and Gir's insane and excited laughter. They stared at each-other fr a moment, and at the same time whispered "Gir", They quickly stood up, brushing themselves off, acting as if they were talking. When Gir slid in on his back right next to their feet, squeezing a rubber piggy, of course, he looked at both of them with his big blue eyes and started laughing uncontrollably.

"YOU GUYZ ARE TALLER THAN BEFOORRRE!"

"That's because you're laying on your back, Gir.." Licorice giggled, he was so stupid yet could be so cute at the same time. It's amazing how those 2 things went together.

"Why is your face a different collurr?" Gir asked, pointing to Licorice. Licorice wondered what he was talking about, until she caught a glimpse of her reflection on his metal, her face was still bright red.

"A-Ahmm.. It's not.. Gir.. It just.. looks different to you..Too much sugar, maybe?" Licorice laughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, Gir stared with a blank expression for 10 or more seconds.

"OKEY-DOKEY!" Gir ran back to the elevator, and with the sound of a zooming elevator, he was once again gone. Licorice sighed, and so did Zim, quieter, though.

**-Zim's POV-**

What did I just do? Well, I know what I did... I... kissed a HUMAYN! WHY! What is wrong with me? She's a human!... Sort of.. GAH! That is not what i'm doing on this filthy planet! I am to destroy it! But... Why did it feel so right to do that with her.. I'm not supposed to have this disgusting FEELING.. of.. err. whats that human word... Love. I think that's what . it is. UGH. NO. I am not having that feeling with her!... Human.. Yet, for some reason I'm standing here, staring at this neko-girl with animal ears and a tail... pale white skin... silky, long black hair.. striking red ey- WHAT AM I ON ABOUT? TH-EE ALMIGHTY ZIM DOES NOT SPEAK OF THIS! She's HUMAN! Ugh..

-End of POV-

Licorice looked over, back at Zim questioningly. He stared for a moment before replying.

"We better get ready for school, it's getting late" Licorice nodded in agreement, and walked off to change. Zim already had his "perfect" disguise on, so he was really only aiming that towards her. It wasn't less then 5 minutes later, Licorice was done and ready to go. She wore pretty casual clothing. Grey flare jeans, black hoodie and black sneakers. Zim left a note on the front door saying he already left so he wouldn't be late, signing it at the bottom "I'M NORMAL!" Licorice laughed at this, of course she knew that, well, in a joking sense. She kept giggling until that moment only 20 minutes earlier came to her again, she blushed madly as she thought about it, though... she still didn't understand, she's human, he despises them. And then he acted like it didn't even happen... She shoved the note in her jacket pocket and tried to shake it off. She still was deep in thought all the way to school.

When she got there, she was10 minutes late. She sighed, knowing she was going to get some weird doom lecture thing. Before she opened the door, she heard a lot of noise, laughing, the sounds of, throwing things? She slowly creaked open the door and peeked in to see almost everyone throwing anything you can think of everywhere. Pencils, erasers, paper, metal plaques, chalk, and all kinds of other stuff. She also saw Zim hiding under his table, she laughed, and then closed the door quickly for a second to avoid getting hit with a flying object. She looked back in and this time Zim saw her, Licorice motioned for him to make a run for it, which he did. He slipped through the door without anyone noticing, except for one person, that is, that's pretty much self-explanatory.

"What's going on in there?" Licorice laughed a little as he tried to get over the shock, which wasn't really much...

"All those... FILTHY HUMANS, supposedly playing some GAME because the teacher isn't here... yet.."

"I see, well, I-" Licorice got cut off by a too-familiar voice.

"What are you trying to do now, ZIM?" Dib raised his voice towards him, looking at Licorice, then to him.

"Trying to talk?" Zim said oh-so-innocently, and it was true, nonetheless. Licorice stared at Dib with a glare, a look that said "What are you going to do? blame him for talking?"

"Really, are you sure you aren't trying something with her?" He challenged Zim, he stared intensely back.

"What would I even do?" Zim raised one eye open more then another in question. Licorice just stared to the side of him.

"Like, oh, I don't know, KILL HER?" He said the last part forcefully. Licorice's vision for a split-second inverted, and then back, a flash of instinct, almost. She snarled and glared at him.

"He wouldn't do that! If you knew him for more then what you just see, maybe you would know!" Her fists were curled tightly, she stared like an animal waiting to pounce on its prey, she was pissed. He seemed surprised by her sudden outburst,and for the fact she was sticking up for him. He gave one last look towards Zim, and walked off. Licorice put one of her hands to her forehead, and one to keep herself from falling on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Zim asked her, seemingly concerned.

"Oh.. I just.. I don't know.. I had this... weird inverted vision for a second before I snapped at him.. maybe too much... but it took everything and made it the opposite color, and it made me feel weird... now it's making my head hurt.." She sighed, wondering to herself what all this meant for her.

"That's odd, actually... because that's the same way we get instinctual signs."

"We? Who is we?" Licorice looked up slightly.

"My kind."

"Oh.. It must just be a coincidence.. probably me being part-cat it's another instinctual thing for me as well.." She could only guess, considering the one who made her part-cat wasn't even in this dimension, though she did want to know, she no longer wanted to leave, she hoped he would continue to like her, human, cat, or otherwise. Just then, the teacher.. flew in the door... yelling loudly at all the students, the sounds immediately stopped. They both looked at each-other, and Licorice laughed a little, Zim following, quietly. Since they destroyed that room, we had to use the alternative room, which wasn't nice, at all.

-5 hours later-

Licorice was walking through Zim's entire base, since he decided to show her all of it, she was completely speechless, it was amazing, not to mention huge. She was in awe by the amazing machinery and their abilities as he explained them to her, gladly, of course, he did like to show off his stuff, after all.

"Oh, and ...Lici-hu-... I mean.. Licorice.." He said, very polite for him, honestly. Licorice was took aback by the fact he just called her by her real name instead of an abbreviation followed by her species. nevertheless, she smiled sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Since I don't know what you do on this planet for...dates. Maybe we could consider this one?" He said with his signature little smirk. Licorice's face got quickly covered with a tint of red, swishing the very end of her black cat tail. Though, she nodded in agreement and replied.

"S-Sure! This is fun anyway, so, why not?" She replied shyly, in a bit of shock, and a hint of excitement. Zim wasn't accustomed to the whole "love" thing, so he didn't really know what to do, but he remembered one thing that he'd seen others doing, he did NOT like doing what the humans do, but for Licorice it seemed to be an exception, to an extent. He wanted to show her the last room of the base, so he slipped his fingers through hers. Licorice looked down at her hand and then up at him, blush obvious on her face.

"What? Isn't that what humans do?"

"Y-Yes... it is.." She smiled sweetly, and then he continued to walk off to show her the last room. When they got there, she gasped, absolutely speechless, it was huge, and amazing, she didn't really understand any of it or why she was so amazed by it, but she was.

"Do you like it?" He asked her anxiously, slipping his fingers out of hers again. She looked over at him for a second then back, wide-eyed and mouth gapped open.

"Yes! It's.. so... amazing! Eh..-" She was turning around in a 360 circle to see everything, when she heard a screech, she had her back turned to the sound, then she heard a mysterious voice say "Incoming transmission signal" She wondered what that meant. She turned around to a screen that covered the entire wall, it WAS the wall. It showed 2 people(?) like Zim, but in way different ways. They were taller, much taller, and one had red eye's and one had purple.

"Message for Invader Nya" They said, staring into the room. Licorice looked right, left, and everywhere.

"Who's that?" She asked questioningly, Looking at Zim, then the screen again. Zim smirked, his usual sly smile, he once again put his fingers through hers, not only causing her to blush again, but the expression's on the two on the screen seemed somewhat shocked, or surprised by what he did, then he replied to her.

"That's you, Nya." Licorice stared, from him to the screen, back and forth, she was in disbelief.

"What!"

**THE END**

^^ I hope you all liked the last chapter! I worked very hard on it! Thank you to all my reviewers for helping me! If you would all be so nice as to pleaseeee take the poll on my page? Please? ^^ It will determine if I write or not, I might make a sequel, or something else, you vote! I give you a cookie if you do! ^^ Thank you THANK you for liking my story, and thank you for reading it!


End file.
